


To Possess

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [52]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, established captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: How do you let people know that each other is taken?





	

Rip was able to give the team a day off and naturally, Killer, Klepto, and Pyro gravitated to the nearest bar. They just came from a very exhausting mission so the moment they went inside the bar and ordered their drinks. They immediately downed enough bottles for a normal person to immediately be drunk. The three sat there, drinking and not talking, with Sara in the middle of the two men. Not that she needs protection, but even if they deny it, it is obvious that the rogues are protective of Sara. Especially Leonard.

Different men kept on approaching Sara, asking her to dance with them. She politely says no to all of them, letting their malicious stares pass just because she’s too tired to fight.

After some time, a girl approached Mick, asking if she could borrow him for a moment, probably to dance. Surprisingly, he said yes, leaving the two behind.

Nothing was spoken between the two, leaving their communication only with their stares. If Mick were in their booth, he’d probably tease the two and tell them to stop the eye-sex.

Sara was in the middle of finishing another bottle when one man, clearly intoxicated both with alcohol and his own arrogance, approached her. “Hey pretty little thing. Want to...get to know each other a little more in the dance floor?”

Sara glared at the man and firmly said, “No.”

But the man was being pushy. “Come on, sexy,” the man said, grabbing Sara’s shoulder, “Just one dance. Or if you’d rather prefer the parking lot then that would be nice too.”

Upon hearing the man’s statement, Leonard got reminded of the first time the three of them went out for a drink and how Sara beat down a large man. Even though Snart is fully confident that Sara can handle this, he can’t help but get angry.

Leonard turned around from where he is sitting to face the man in front of Sara. He grabbed the man by the shoulders, putting pressure on it, and said, “The lady already said no. And she’s taken, so I suggest you turn back before I hurt you, or worse.”

With the remaining arrogance in his body, the man violently shrugged and said to Leonard, “The lady is alone and not talking to anyone. Stop being a hero and mind your own damn business.”

Leonard looked at the man with a smirk. “The moment you laid a hand on my girl, you just made it my business, so I suggest you walk away or I’ll kill you.”

The man did leave eventually, much to Leonard’s delight, as the two went back to drinking. After a while, Sara spoke. “You didn’t need to do that. You know well that I can take that man.”

“I know,” he replied, “but I need to let him know that you’re taken and you’re mine.”

Sara chuckled as she turns her body towards Leonard. “I’d usually have a problem with men saying they possess their girlfriends or wives, but I wouldn’t argue now.”

Leonard also turned towards her, took one sip of his beer and asked, “Why not?”

“Because I’m yours. No arguments.”

Snart smirked and placed his free hand on her thigh as Sara leaned on him. After a few seconds, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“What was that for?”, Snart asked.

She looked to him and said, “That guy by the billiard table keeps checking you out. Just letting him know that you’re taken.”


End file.
